Naruto x Hinata
This article features the fanshipping romance between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. This couple has recieved many positive reviews, creative communities and etc. Some Pairing Names *NaruHina (Naru'to x '''Hina'ta) Background This couple is one of the most famous, long-lasting, and highly supported fanships ever. Despite now being canon, Ironically, Naruto was completely oblivious to Hinata feelings when they were younger in the first series. However, by the time Shippuden rolls around, Naruto finally wisens up and acknowledges her feelings towards him, and eventually discovers his own for her after a significant amount of character interactions between the two throughout the later parts of the second series. Similarities *Both had a dream to be acknowledged when they were young. *Both have lost family (Hinata's mother and Naruto's parents). *Both have a similar nindo (a ninja way) surrounding devotion. Category:Anime/Manga Pairings Category:Naruto Pairings Moments Naruto: Episode 2 - When Naruto hung his head dissapointment after hearing he and Sasuke were on the same team, Hinata thought,"I guess I won't be with Naruto." Naruto: Shippuden - During the fight with Pain, Hinata defends a pinned down Naruto, appearing to sacrifice herself to save him shortly after confessing her love to him. Naruto: The Last - Naruto and Hinata kiss towards the end of the film, and in the credits sequence, are shown getting married. Category:Anime/Manga Pairings Category:Naruto Pairings Galleries Screen Shots Naruhina4.jpeg Manga Panels Naruhina6.png Naruhina3.png Naruhina2.png Naruhina1.jpg Naruhina03.png Fanart Naruhina5.jpg Naruhina7.jpg Naruhina01.jpg 7f4d18cceecc2062cf64bdffeb59147334c6e822_hq.jpg FanFiction Video Gallery Quotes (To Naruto) "In my eyes you're a proud failure! When I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart. Because you are not perfect… Because you fail… you have the strength to get back up… Because I believe that's what true strength is…"[33] (To Naruto) "I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you…[35] (To Naruto) "''Neji just said… that your life is not just your own anymore… Do you understand what he meant? Your words and desire to not let your comrades die… Neither of them are lies! What inspired Neji and carried him this far were those very principles! It's not just you, Naruto… we '''all hold those same words and feelings within our hearts. They're what bind our lives together and make us comrades. If we all give up and discard those words and feelings now, Neji's sacrifice will have been for nothing… And that is when your comrades truly die, for you are no longer comrades then. That's how I feel… Therefore… stand up together with me, Naruto… Because never going back on one's word… is my ninja way too!''"[36] External Links His Smile Saved Her: The NaruHina fanclub Category:Anime/Manga Pairings Category:Naruto Pairings